Polyphenolic compounds reportedly hold protective effects against, osteoporosis, selected cancers, atherosclerosis and cognitive impairment. To facilitate work on these issues, the expertise of a consortium of laboratories will be available through this Analytical Core, Bioanalytical Systems (AMS) will provide compound analysis to guarantee botanical identity, dose, purity, dissolution properties, stability and batch variability. They will also conduct method development and method validation studies to expedite work in the research projects and conduct chemical analysis for both the parent compound and metabolites of botanicals The Accelerator mass spectrometry (AMS) facility will develop and 14C to study the composition and metabolism of botanicals and 41Ca to study the effect of selected botanical derivatives on the skeleton. They will also actively explore methods to increase sample preparation capability and capacity for accelerator mass spectrometry studies. Further, they will provide instruction to potential users/collaborators for AMS through an outreach program. The behavioral/clinical component of the Core is comprised of laboratories located at two sites. The West Lafayette Purdue Campus site includes the Laboratory for Human Sensory Studies and Human Performance and Metabolism Laboratory as well as a biochemistry laboratory. These resources will support all research activities involving measurement of body composition, energy expenditure, psychological indices, ingestive behavior and selected analyses of biological samples. The second site for clinical studies is located in the Indiana University School of Medicine in Indianapolis University School of Medicine in Indianapolis where the full compliment of resources of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) will be available for the proposed studies. Through a collaboration with Project 1, this component will also explore the effects of polyphenolic compounds with estrogenic properties on appetite, selected psychological indices, chemosensory function, body composition and energy balance. This behavioral/clinical component will also develop an annotated web page of the accumulated knowledge on the health effects of polyphenolic compounds.